Aiko Kiyoshi
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: An innocent Demon is given a mission to protect Kaito Shion. When it's all over, she gets his heart, but not in the way you expect. This is the story of my OC. You can use her in your stories, just credit me. KaitoXOC. Submit your OC if you want! -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Heather: Ok hi everyone! This story is for you to get a little idea of my fan made…I just made her so I keep adding on stuff as I go along so enjoy!**

**Kaito: Heather does not own Vocaloid…she only owns her fan made. Aiko can be used in your stories but please give Heather credit for her.**

**Heather: Thank you Kaito! ^-^ now, onto the story! And yes Alice, I'll make a fanfic for your character too and put her in the story, so don't throw a fit. ONTO THE STORY!**

"You do know how important this is, right?" A man with a booming deep voice said.

"Yes, I understand. You have repeated it to me at least one hundred times if I recall." A girl with red eyes and long brown hair said.

"You better not fail this…Shion must be kept safe at all costs. Do you understand, Aiko?"

The girl looked up. Her red eyes gleamed.

"I understand, but when this is all over, what do I get in return? I need something from him. Last time all I got was the persons damn soul, I don't want that! It wasn't worth all that trouble. I need something better this time!" Aiko exclaimed with a hungry expression in her eyes.

"You are a hungry little creature, aren't you? Alright, when this is all over, you will get Kaito Shion's heart. Is that better?"

"Oh yes, I like that very much…" Aiko said licking her lips.

"Now then, be gone!"

**A/N: That was the prologue. Chapters will be much longer, I promise.**


	2. Robbers, Clothes, and Newbies

Heather: Ok, now onto the story for real this time!

Kaito: Yay!

Heather: If you decide to use my OC in any story, PM me and give me credit. Thank you.

Kaito: Heather owns nothing but Aiko and the plot.

Aiko found herself in an alley. Now all she had to do was find Kaito Shion. It'd be nice if she knew what he looked like though…all she knows is that he loves ice cream. She noticed a puddle. Her eyes were still red like the Demon she was.

She chuckled to herself as she looked at the Humans in the area. So carefree…So ignorant…So easy to kill…Although, if people saw her like this in her demon form, that wouldn't end well. Her outfit, too, was a little…inhuman like. She blinked, and her eyes turned to a normal light brown color. She took her long hair and braided it and it traveled all down her back.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps and voices.

"Crap…" She mumbled to herself.

Now some stupid Humans were going to see her in this outfit.

"Look here, a little magician girl living in an alley." A man said.

She turned around. She had no idea what a magician was, but recalled killing one in her previous missions. All she got was his head in the end.

"I don't know what a magician is, but I can assure you, I am not one of them." She said smirking.

"Don't smirk at me, bitch!" One of the men said, pulling something black from his pocket.

The other two men followed. Aiko's smirk turned into a frown.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what you are!"

"Oh, I don't believe I'm the bitch here…"

"Why you little…" The man then fired his gun.

The bullet soared straight through Aiko's forehead. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. The other two men went up to her, and shot her two more times before confirming she was dead.

"WHAT THE-?" They heard behind them.

They saw a man with blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue scarf and a white coat with brown pants and white shoes. He was holding an ice cream cone.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Kaito Shion." The man said aiming his gun at Kaito.

"Did you just murder her?" Kaito asked.

"What do you think we did, moron? And now it's your turn." The man aimed his gun, when suddenly, they saw the girls finger move.

"What the? SHOOT HER, SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" The man yelled.

The other two shot repeatedly, making holes in Aiko's body where blood came out, but she slowly got up without using her hands for support. She just…floated up pretty much.

"W-what the?" One of the men stuttered.

"Oh. My. Ice cream." Kaito said with a gaping mouth.

"You've made…A big mistake." Aiko said.

Her eyes turned red. She then coughed up many bloody bullets.

"SHE…SHE'S FROM THE PITS OF HELL!" One of the men yelled with a shaking arm.

"Well, you're right about that. Oh and, do you want these back?" Aiko said, holding up the bloody bullets in her hand.

Silence.

"I'll take that as a-" She was interrupted when one man shot his gun at Kaito.

Kaito closed his eyes, sure that he would die, but didn't feel anything. When he opened his eyes, he saw Aiko standing in front of him, holding the bullet that wasn't even a second away from impaling his forehead.

"Uh…" Was all he managed to say before he passed out from shock.

"Ugh…Humans…" Aiko said rolling her eyes.

"W-w-w-w-what are you?" The man stuttered.

"Just a little girl from Hell." Aiko said and threw the bullets.

They impaled all three men as if she had a gun of her own. They all fell to the ground dead. Aiko blinked again and her eyes went back to their brown color. She looked at a tag on Kaito's scarf.

"If found, please return to Vocaloid house…" She mumbled to herself while she read the address out loud to herself.

"Ok, I'll get some new clothes, and then I'll bring you home…" Aiko said.

She hid Kaito and then jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings and ran until she saw a clothes shop. She went through one of the vents to see a bunch of clothes on racks in the attic.

"No one will find me up here…I'll just grab some stuff and go…" Aiko said.

She reached her hand to the back of her neck, moving some hair our of the way, and rubbed a little marking.

"I hope no one saw the mark while I had my back turned…" Aiko thought.

She looked through the racks and was stopped by a voice.

"Um, what's that on your neck?" The voice said.

She turned around to see a man…no, a girl…a girl who was wearing a mans clothing…she had a cap that covered what she noticed sakura pink hair.

"And what's with that stupid outfit?" The girl asked.

"Crap…did she see the mark clearly? Should I kill her? No, she didn't see my Demon eyes…" Aiko thought to herself.

"Well, do you know how to talk or not?" The girl asked.

Aiko turned her head and saw a Tattoo parlor. She saw something on the window that resembled her marking a little too much for comfort.

"Uh…the mark is a Tattoo…" Aiko quickly responded.

"Huh. Weird Tattoo…" The girl said.

"What's your name?" Aiko asked.

"My name is Anika Nobara. Just call me Aneko."

"Why go by a Male name if you're Female?"

"I just prefer it that way." Anika said shrugging.

"I'm calling you by your true name though." Aiko said.

"Ugh. Fine whatever. What are you doing here anyway?" Anika asked.

"Well, I was looking for a change of clothes. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some clothes that weren't as girly as my mother gave to me. I had just finished changing when you came in. Thank god too, I didn't want you to see me in the nude. That's just plain embarrassing." Anika said.

"Right…" Aiko said as she went back to her searching.

She found a black shirt that covers the wearers neck , arms, and stomach. Aiko looked for anything matching and found long black pants. She changed while Anika had her back turned.

"Ok, how does this look?" Aiko said.

Anika turned around and looked at her clothes.

"You look like a secret agent." Anika said giggling.

"I ate one of those once…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I feel like something is missing…" Aiko said rummaging around a bit more.

She found a pair of red gloves that went up to her elbow and some red what Anika said as cowboy boots that went up to her knees.

"I don't know if you're a secret agent, or a cowgirl." Anika said.

"Let's just say I'm a secret cowgirl then." Aiko said.

"Works for me!" Anika said giggling.

"Ok, I can't be seen by anyone, so…" Aiko mumbled to herself.

"Why not?" Anika asked.

"Because I can't." Aiko then jumped through the vent and back onto the roof before hopping her way back to Kaito leaving a very confused Anika.

When Aiko found Kaito again, she picked him up and did more roof hopping to the address on his scarf. When she got there, she knocked on the door. A girl with long green hair in pigtails opened the door.

"Ooh! Are you the newbie? And what happened to Kaito? Where did you find him? What's your name? What's your object? Do you have a boy friend? Do you have a sibling? Is Kaito okay? Is he hurt? Why are you staring at me like that? Am I asking too many questions at once?" The girl finally stopped talking.

"Uh, yes, I'm the newbie, and I found Kaito in an ice cream coma at the ice cream shop. My name is Aiko. I don't have an object, I don't have a boy friend, I have one sibling, Kaito is fine and is not hurt, I'm staring at you because you were asking a lot of questions. No you are not asking to many questions." Aiko said quickly and took in a big gulp of air when she was finished.

"GREAT!" The girl exclaimed grabbing Aiko and pulling her into the house.

"By the way, my name is Miku." She said.

"Yeah, um, Miku, what should I do with Kaito?" Aiko asked.

"Just put him in his bed. Trust me, you'll know which one is his."

"And why are you awake? It's two in the morning."

"I came down for a Leek!"

"Uh, ok…" Aiko then went upstairs and saw a door with an ice cream cone on it.

She opened the door and put Kaito in his ice cream shaped bed.

"Stay out of trouble for a bit, you baka." Aiko said and left the room.


	3. Meeting Unimportant Others

Chapter 3: Meeting Unimportant Others

Aiko had slept on the couch that night. Her neck ached when she got up. She noticed everyone was already in the kitchen eating.

"Finally, you're up!" A girl with twin drills exclaimed.

"Miku-chan told us about you last night! Kaito-onii-chan gets into ice-cream comas a lot. He told us this stupid story about you catching bullets and killing three men at once by throwing bullets and getting shot but still alive. Can you believe that?" Said a girl with a big white bow on her head.

Her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes. Aiko somehow recognized her...but she didn't know how.

"Anyway, we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Meiko Sakine." A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Teto Kasane!" The girl with twin drills said.

"I'm Rin Kagamine!" Said the girl with the bow cheerfully.

"I'm Haku Yowane." Said a girl gloomily.

She had long white hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

"I'm Luka Megurine." Said a girl with long pink hair and sea blue eyes.

She was sitting on a man's lap. He had long purple hair and was strangely wearing a samurai outfit.

"I'm Neru Akita." Said a girl with long blonde hair in a side ponytail with hazel eyes.

She was texting and didn't even bother to look up.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui." Said the man who was holding Luka on his lap.

"I'm Gumi Megpoid!" Yelled a very cheery girl who was sitting next to Gakupo.

"Gumi-chan, you don't have to yell, she's right there." Said Luka.

"Sorry Luka-onee-san."

"And you know who I am already!" Miku yelled standing up.

A girl with long white hair and glowing red eyes glared at her. Aiko already knew this girl. Tei Sukone. Aiko had seen her before she left. She was one of the newer Demons.

But what was she doing here?

"And I'm Kaito Shion, but you probably already know that." Kaito said eating a bowl of ice cream.

"And that's Tei-chan." Aiko said, gesturing to Tei.

"How do you know her?" Teto asked.

"Friends." Aiko answered with a smirk.

Tei smirked back.

"So anyway, what's your name?" Rin asked.

"I'm Aiko Kiyoshi."

"DANG IT, NOT AGAIN!" I heard a boy yell from upstairs.

"LEN-KUN, WHAT'S WRONG THIS TIME?" Rin yelled up to him.

"MY PONYTAIL KEEPS FALLING OFF! I TOLD YOU GETTING A HAIR CUT WASN'T A GOOD IDEA!"

"JUST WEAR ONE OF MY BOWS IF YOUR HEAD FEELS EMPTY!"

"NO WAY! I AM NOT A SHOTA!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"I'LL COME UP THERE AND PROVE IT!" Rin then went upstairs and we heard some banging.

When Rin came back downstairs, she was holding who Aiko assumed to be Len. He had one of Rin's bows on and was wearing her outfit. He was trying to yank his hand away from her death grip.

"Aaaw! Len-Len, you look sooooo cuuute!" Tei exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

Is that even possible?

"This is so embarrassing." Len said bowing his head.

"Aw come on, Len-_chan_ I've always wanted a twin sister!"

"OK Rin-kun, I've always wanted a brother!"

"I'm not a boy!"

"You're flat enough."

"PERVERT!" In a matter of seconds, they were wrestling on the ground in a dust cloud.

Then, Rin pinned Len to the floor.

_No matter how much Aiko screamed, they held her down and wouldn't let her go. She couldn't fight them, she was smaller and weaker. Poison after poison they injected into her. She screamed from the pain. Oh how she yearned she could just get free._

"Aiko-chan? Aiko-chan, are you OK? Answer me! Aiko-chan!" Aiko came back to her senses to see Meiko shaking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry...I...I'm fine...I promise..." Aiko said removing Meiko's hands from her shoulders.

"Are you sure Aiko-chan? You looked like you were about to have a break down." Haku asked.

"Yeah...I'm OK..." By now, Rin and Len had stopped fighting and Rin was off of Len.

"OK Len-chan go ahead and get changed." Rin said.

"Thanks Rin-chan...And stop calling me that!"

"Len-chan."

"Ugh." Len then headed upstairs and headed back down a few minutes later in his normal clothes except he had to keep his hair down.

"We're running low on food. I'm going to head to the grocery store." Miku pointed out.

"Hey, can you go that ice cream shop?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito-onii-chan, that place is pretty much deserted. No one goes there except for the employees that sleep half the time on the job."

"But Miku-chan! They have really good ice-cream!"

"Ugh fine you big baby."

"Yay! Thank you Miku-chan!" Kaito said.

Miku blushed and headed out the door carrying a green leek shaped purse.

When Miku was finished her groceries, she went to that ice-cream place that Kaito wanted ice-cream from. When she got there, the place was closed.

"Ugh. I came all this way for nothing. Now I have to go back to the grocery store." Miku grumbled to herself.

When she turned around, she heard a boy singing.

_Now there's nowhere to go_

_In the heat of this love..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Gray clouds_

_Monochrome bustles_

_Sunlight cast shadows_

_Dusk is changing its color_

_Ah, the world is blurred_

_Even so, I still love you..?_

_I know this,_

_Though what should I do?_

_What can I..._

_How can I..._

_What a fool..._

_I am..._

_Let's begin!_

_This is war!_

_Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!_

_Earnest love!_

_That is sin!_

_I will show_

_How I feel!_

_The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken_

_How hard I try to overreach myself_

_I would fail to get into your sight_

_Ahh, a clear sky slid by_

_But it doesn't suit at all_

_I couldn't get a hold of my feelings_

_How can I..._

_What can I..._

_Crying...no,_

_I'm not..._

_I love you!_

_Fight it out!_

_Shoot right to the heart!_

_I don't have a choice!_

_Show off my skirt flap!_

_I shall make you gaze upon me!_

_Get ready to intercept!_

_War situation still a drawback!_

_Love is blind!_

_Yes, I'll be awakened by your kiss!_

Miku clapped when the song was over and ran to the boy who had been singing. He looked like he was twelve. He had sakura pink hair tucked up in a cap. When Miku clapped, the boy was startled and stood up.

"Hi there! I'm Miku Hatsune but just call me Miku!" Miku said sticking out her hand.

"Hi...I'm Aneko Nobara...nice to meet you Miku-san..."

"You sing very well! What are you doing here with a voice like that? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" Miku asked.

The boy bowed his head sadly. He even looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't have a family. They died in a house fire while I was getting grocery's a few years ago."

"Aw...well, you can count me as your onee-san now! Come on, you can live with me and the others!"

"Others?"

"Yeah! We're one big happy family! There's Teto-chan, and Rin-chan, and Meiko-nee-san, and Haku-nee-san, and Luka-nee-san, and Gakupo-nii-chan, and Gumi-chan, and Kaito-nii-chan, and-"

"Did you say Kaito-nii-chan? Kaito Shion?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"A lot of people have been taking about him lately. I'd love to meet him!"

"OK! Well, you're his little brother now!"

"Give me one second, I need to do something." Aneko then went behind a corner and grabbed a sharp rock. He cut his long pink hair so that it was shorter.

"It'll grow back when I want it to sadly..." Aneko told himself.

He then headed back to the house with Miku.

When they got home, Aneko recognized Kaito immediately, but something was wrong...

"Something's off about this place..." Aneko told himself.

Then he saw Aiko.

"Everyone, this is Aneko-kun! He's going to be staying with us for a while!" Everyone turned and greeted Aneko.

Then Aiko opened her mouth to speak.

"Actually, he is a-" She was cut off when Aneko but his hand over her mouth.

"Give us one second!" Aneko said and dragged Aiko into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Aiko snapped at him.

"I don't want them to know I'm a girl!" Aneko snapped back.

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't like being a girl! It's all 'oh that isn't appropriate for a girl to do' or 'that isn't a very ladylike thing to do'. I'm not a freaking princess!"

"OK, OK, fine. Sheesh. But if you blush at a boy and people think you're gay, don't come crying to me." Aiko said.

Then they both headed back to the front door where everyone was.

"So, what were you saying Aiko-chan?" Teto asked.

"Ah, yes, what I was saying was...actually he's a...friend of mine!" Aiko said quickly.

"Ok, good!" Rin said excitedly.

"Maybe you two can share a room." Meiko said winking at Aiko and Aneko.

They both made horrified faces looking at each other.

"Good idea, Meiko-chan." Haku said smiling.

"Oh boy, this is going to end up like me and Gakupo." Luka said smirking.

Neru just kept texting. Gakupo smirked at us like Luka. Miku gave a cheery smile and Kaito was laughing. Aiko and Aneko looked at each other and knew they didn't have much of a choice so they agreed.


	4. Races and Items

Chapter 4: Races and Items

When Aiko finally awoke, she looked around and noticed that Anika was already out of bed.

"How could she get up this early?" Aiko asked herself.

As she slowly got up, she heard many rushed footsteps and yelling out the door. When she opened it, Teto zoomed past carrying bed sheets that were stuck on her feet.

"Uh…" Aiko said quietly.

Aiko walked into the girls' bathroom. Rin was showering and Aiko was very thankful that there were curtains incase a boy came crashing in. She had the feeling it happened a lot. She heard Meiko yell across the hallway,

"DAMN HANGOVER! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON PUTTING MY SKIRT ON!" Rin laughed and yelled,

"SUCKER! I AM SO GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU STILL HAVE TO GET DRESSED!"

"I DRESS QUICKLY!"

Haku giggled. I almost thought she was Tei with her hair down. She was brushing it with a bow next to her. Luka was brushing her teeth.

"Why is everyone rushing?" Aiko asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well, whoever gets downstairs and finishes their breakfast first gets a free pass of doing chores for the whole day. The last person to finish their breakfast has to do all the chores." Neru explained, putting on some deodorant.

"Ah." Aiko said.

She was the last one awake. She knew she would be last.

Anika thought she was going to die. She was pretending to be a boy; therefore she had to get ready in the boys BATHROOM. She was ready to kill herself. Kaito apparently didn't get dressed while in the bathroom, and all he wore was a scarf. Anika could definitely feel blood coming from her nose.

Anika groaned and stepped into the shower.

"Hey, Aneko-kun, how long are you going to be in there? I'm getting cold!" Len yelled.

Anika froze.

"Oh god. Len…" She thought.

She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her waist.

"Thank god I have a flat chest…" She thought as she stepped out.

Now she was standing in front of a naked Len with a towel on his shoulder.

"Uh…I'm going to get dressed." Anika said and ran to the room she and Aiko shared.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She yelled as blood poured out her nose.

"Did you hear something?" Gakupo asked.

"No, why?" Kaito responded doing his naked scarf pose in the mirror.

"LEN-KUN, STOP SINGING NO THANK YOU IN THE SHOWER! YOU'RE BREAKING MY EARS!" Gakupo yelled.

"SORRY!" Len yelled back.

"Damn these goggles…" Gumi mumbled trying to fix her goggles that kept falling on her face.

Miku was putting on some lip gloss.

"HA-HA! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU, TEI-CHAN! BREAKFAST TODAY IS YOGURT! IT'S JUST LIKE ICE-CREAM!" Kaito bellowed after quickly getting dressed and racing down the stairs with Tei.

"Oh please Kaito-onii-chan, I win every single day, do you think you're going to beat me now?" Tei smirked; banging Kaito against the wall and making him fall over.

She ripped open the fridge and yanked out the yogurt, ran to get a spoon, and skidded to a stop at her seat. She sat down and ate as fast as she could, followed by Kaito.

"I. WILL. DEFEAT YOU!" Kaito yelled.

While they were both eating as fast as they could, they heard a voice behind them.

"I already won." They turned around and saw Anika standing there fully dressed in a green t-shirt , shorts, and her signature cap (which was green btw) holding an empty yogurt container.

"ANEKO-KUN? B-BUT YOU WERE JUST IN THE BATHROOM!" Kaito yelled slamming his spoon on the table.

Anika smirked.

"Guess I'm not doing any chores." She said and stuck her tongue out.

Tei and Kaito looked at each other and immediately got back to their contest. After a long time, it was eventually Gakupo who had to do the chores.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as Aiko finished mere seconds before he did.

"HAHA! SUCKER!" Aiko yelled pointing at Gakupo.

"Well, that's what happens when you pretend to be the dancing samurai in the bathroom." Len said laughing.

"Oh shut up, Len-kun." Gakupo said.

Teto then slammed her hands on the table.

"Ok, now, for the newcomer Vocaloids, Aiko-onee-chan and Aneko-kun, we need to find out what your items are!" Teto said, her eyes shining.

"Items?" Aiko asked.

"Something you really enjoy! Like me and my love for oranges!" Rin exclaimed.

"Interesting." Anika said.

"And Gakupo-kun, since you were the last one ready, you have to clean up all the trash, scraps, and clean the plates when they find their items." Meiko said.

"OH COME ON!" Gakupo yelled flailing his arms.

Haku then went around the kitchen grabbing everything in sight and set it on the table.

"We…we have to try everything on the table?" Aiko asked with a shaking finger pointing at the food covered table.

"Yup!" Luka exclaimed.

"Kill me now…" Anika groaned.

**A few hours later…**

"YOU GUYS HAVE GONE THROUGH HALF THE PILE, JUST CHOOSE SOMETHING!" Neru yelled.

Gakupo was about to pass out from everything he had to clean up.

**Another hour later…**

"There are only two things left on the table! One of you will have each." Gakupo said, hanging his head in distress.

He had all of this to clean up, and then he had to run to the store and buy everything again with his OWN. MONEY (though Len was kind enough to let him borrow some of his) Aiko grabbed what was called a Twizzler and Anika had a Strawberry. They both bit into them at the same time, and...

"OH MY GOD THESE TASTE SO GOOD!" They yelled at the same time.

"Well, I think they found their items." Gumi said smiling.

"Alright Gakupo, get to work." Miku said giggling.

Gakupo groaned and started cleaning up.

**A/N: Hey guys, for those of you who are reading my other story, Zatsune's Revenge, my mom trashed all of my chapter files and I can't find them anywhere. I can't upload it for a while since I now have to re-write them all. I am really, really, sorry! Oh and, I'm also sorry for late upload.**


	5. Songs

Alice: Smooth move Heather, you broke your computer!

Heather: Hey, it wasn't my fault!

Alice: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell it to Mikuo Zatsune.

Heather:…Alice…don't you dare tell me you brought him here.

Mikuo Zatsune: Hi.

Heather: OH GOD, DON'T KILL ME! AAAAAH! *Runs leaving a dust cloud of self*

Alice: He just wanted to give you cake…

Heather: THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Chapter 5: Songs

Aiko woke up to rushed footsteps outside. She couldn't believe how seriously people took this. She could've been downstairs and done her pudding in three seconds, but she had to do it the mortal way until Kaito would stop suspecting her. She got out of bed and of course, Anika was already gone.

"Hows does she get up so early?" Aiko thought again.

Aiko preferred to sleep. It let her stay in a dark world where no one could hurt her ever again. Oh how she hated them...how much she just wanted to shrivel up and die...

_"It hurts! Stop it! Please!" Aiko cried as people towered over her, showing no mercy with the poisons they injected._

_"This is for a good cause." One of the men said._

_Aiko didn't give a damn. She hated them. She hated everyone. She hated herself. If only she had something, a pair of scissors, a nail, a knife, a pen, anything sharp enough to kill her._

_She tried thrashing, tried to make the needles go deep enough for her to bleed to death or just die, but of course, it didn't work. The hate she was feeling was undescribable...she was close to losing her sanity, the only thing that kept her sane was why she had done this. Why she had gone with them. Why she had willingly gone to her torture. Every time they finished jabbing her, they'd just throw her into a dark room._

_The only light was one from a little window. She used to sit in the little square where the light was, but now, she just sits in the dark corner, huddling her head in her knees, wishing for Death to take her. She wants to melt away, become a shadow, not let them, be able to find her. That's why she loved black. She cursed her long, uncut brown hair._

_Her brown eyes that used to sparkle until her own kind ripped the happiness out of her. She would do anything to get revenge. Then, it happened. It came._

"Hey, Aiko-onee-chan, come on! You're going to be last if you don't hurry." Teto said outside Aiko's door.

"Onee-chan..." Aiko mumbled.

_"Onee-chan, who are those men outside?" A little girl with long blue hair with white highlights asked._

_"Men? Kimiko-chan, what are you talking about?" Aiko asked, looking out the window._

_She saw four men walking up to her doorstep. She knew who they were. They took orphans and tested them for new medicines, or poisons, or even how deadly a weapon is. Her eyes widened with fear. She couldn't let her little sister go through that._

_She ran to Kimiko and grabbed her hand. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could._

_"Onee-chan? What's going on?" Kimiko asked, sprinting behind her sister._

_"Don't say a word Kimiko-chan. Hide here, I'm going to cause a lot of noise. Do not make a peep, do not move or leave the closet until you hear absoloute silence." Aiko said, lifting her sister to the top of the closet and covering her with blankets._

_"If I don't come back, find someone to take care of you and avoid anyone that looks suspicous, ok? I promise I'll be back soon." Aiko said, securing the blankets before heading back downstairs._

_She sat in a chair in the kitchen and started screaming as loud as she could to make sure that Kimiko wouldn't come out. Her heart pounded, she knew what was coming. The three men burst into the room to see her sitting there, screaming, thrashing, breaking things, thowing things, anything to make noise. They ran to her and grabbed her by each arm, but she continued screaming. They would NOT get Kimiko._

_They led her out of the house and into a van and she screamed louder so that Kimiko could hear. When they were finally far enough, Aiko stopped screaming and sat there. Aiko's heart when to her throat. She knew what would happen, and any words of reassurance from those assholes wouldn't help to calm her down. She was hoping they would just test medicines on her, and not poisons or weapons._

_The problem was, she was chosen to be tested on poisons. It hurt, it really did, but Aiko knew that it was to keep Kimiko alive. The pain was worth it. Ten years later, ten years of pain, she was 17. That's when IT came._

_IT arrived to give her her revenge._

"AIKO-ONEE-CHAN, STOP MUMBLING TO YOURSELF AND GET READY!" Teto yelled banging her hand on the door.

"I gotta stop going into those flashbacks..." Aiko thought as she got out of bed.

She heard snoring from Rin's room. She must've fallen back asleep. Meiko was speed-walking down the hall in her pajamas. Haku was picking out a fresh towel from the closet. Luka was in the shower washing her long pink hair.

Neru was walking out of the bathroom and into her room with a towel wrapped around her. When Luka got out of the shower, Aiko quickly hopped in and let the water soak her body. When she was done, she got out and quickly got dressed in her room.

Anika sighed once again having to get ready in the boys bathroom. She started brushing her still short pink hair. Gakupo was brushing his teeth, gladly fully dressed. Kaito was dancing along to a dumb song called Honey.

"Kaito-onii-chan, what the heck are you doing?" Anika asked.

"Mimicking Meiko-chan." Kaito said grinning.

Gakupo laughed and Anika rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling Meiko-onee-chan!" Anika said in sing-song way.

Kaito's eyes widened.

"Oh god Aneko-kun, please don't!" Kaito begged getting on his knees.

Anika smirked.

"Fine, I won't. Or, maybe I will. Oh well, you'll just have to find out." Anika said.

Kaito looked like he was about to faint. Len was trying to put his hair in his ponytail. His tongue was sticking out in effort.

"Almost...got it..." He said.

Then his hair fell back down and his arms went limp.

"DAMN IT! SCREW YOU, PONYTAIL!" Len yelled, pointing at his ponytail.

"You don't have to be mean to the ponytail." Anika said.

"Yes I do." Len said slamming it on the counter.

He then stomped out of the room angrily.

"Damn it, Len's gonna beat us!" Gakupo yelled.

Gumi was walking down the stairs into the kitchen when Len zoomed past her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LEN!" Gumi yelled after him.

When they got downstairs, Miku was already getting a banana smoothie out of the fridge.

"Damn Master...he always favors Len!" Miku yelled angrily and sitting down at the table and started slurping away.

Len smiled widely.

"I am SO going to win." Len said.

But he didn't. Tei had been downstairs and was already finished by the time Len sat down.

"Sorry Len-Len!" Tei said patting him on the head.

Len crossed his arms and pouted, looking away from her.

"Len, don't give me that look, please!" Tei begged.

Len faced her and smirked. Tei then took his banana and turned away from him, pouting.

"Oh come on, Tei! Give me my banana!" Len begged.

Tei smirked.

"Make me." Tei said giggling.

"Give it to me! Give it to me, Tei!" Len begged again.

Tei giggled and tossed him the banana and took out a tape recorder and played it.

_"Give to me! Give it to me, Tei!"_ Tei played it over and over again.

Len's face turned red.

"Should of seen that coming..." Len said and slumped on the couch, completely embarrased.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aiko came downstairs and opened it. Who she saw standing at the door made her blood feeze.

"K-K-Kim-m-ik-k-ko..." Aiko stuttered.

She ran to the bathroom and slumped down, throwing up into the toilet.

_"It's her...oh my god...it's her...she's alive..."_ Aiko said.

She got up and ran back to Kimiko who was standing there with a weird expression.

"Kimiko...it's me...Aiko..." Aiko said slowly.

Kimiko's eyes widened.

"Aiko..." Kimiko started when Kaito and everyone else walked to the area where Aiko and Kimiko were.

"You...they...they t-told me you died..." Kimiko said slowly.

Kaito's eyes widened.

"I KNEW IT! KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU AIKO WAS A DEMON! BUT DID YOU GUYS BELIEVE ME? NO!" Kaito yelled, pointing at Aiko.

Meiko then walked up to him and slapped him on the face.

"YOU BAKA! DEMONS AND ANGELS DON'T EXIST!" Meiko yelled.

"How do you know?" Len asked.

"IT WAS SCIENTIFICALLY PROVEN!" Meiko yelled.

"When?" Kaito asked.

"IT JUST WAS!" Meiko yelled, punching Kaito in the face across the room.

"Excuse us for a moment." Aiko said.

She then grabbed Kimiko and pulled her outside, closing the door. Everyone else stood there, wandering what was going on outside. A few minutes later, Aiko came back in.

"It was a misunderstanding. She got the wrong house." Aiko said smiling.

"Ok then, now to get to business." Teto said.

Teto led everyone into the basement.

"Down here is where we record all of our songs. The two of you need to sing a duet, and then you guys get to write and sing your own song!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at Aiko and Anika.

"What duet do we have to sing?" Aiko asked.

Everyone looked at each other and smirked, whispered, and giggled.

"You two lovebirds have to sing Magnet." Meiko said.

"Oh god, what's Magnet?" Anika asked.

"It's a song about forbidden love. Well, actually for you two it isn't." Haku said.

Aiko and Anika looked at each other.

"We'll give you the song sheets and you can look them over." Luka said smirking, handing Aiko and Anika a sheet of lyrics.

(A/N: Ok so that you know who's singing,_ Aiko_ Anika)

_Few hours later_

"Ok, you guys got the song down?" Neru asked.

"Yeah..." Aiko and Anika grumbled.

"Well then, start!" Gakupo said.

Music then blared up and Aiko and Anika felt sick.

"Get closer to each other." Gumi said.

Aiko and Anika got closer.

"Closer." Gumi said.

Aiko and Anika's shoulders were now touching.

"Face each other." She said.

Aiko and Anika turned around.

"I want your noses touching!" Gumi said sternly.

They did what they were told and both of them were ready to die.

"Now, begin!"

A small fire came up at the bottom of my heart

Passion has become like a blaze before I knew it

My butterfly flew around here and there

Its scales came off and flew on your hands

_**Letting go of our hands each other**_

_We kissed passionately_

_**Because our love is unforgiveable**_

_**We get fired up**_

_**Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn't wrong**_

_**Please let me believe it, kiss me and change the world**_

_Intoxicated with your love, I wanna drown in enchanted time_

_Fence me in, want me more and more_

_Show me your obsession if you love me_

_I truly love something "nuty"_

_Go nuts as possible as we can_

_**If we've lost our minds**_

We'll naturally melt as one

_As if we had no time to feel tender each other_

_**What we went through is not that dream we hoped**_

_**But our unquestioned reality**_

_**We realize that it's too late to turn back after knowing you**_

_**I don't care about anything else but you...my dearest**_

I feel nervous when dawn breaks

And I cry

You said 'There's nothing wrong with us.' to calm me down

Weren't you crying at that time_**?**_

_Snuggle me and make it sure that our love isn't wrong_

_**Please let me believe it, kiss me and change the world**_

_**Intoxicated with your love, I wanna drown in enchanted time**_

_**Attract me like a magnet**_

_**Even if we are apart someday, we'll stumble across again**_

_**Don't let me go, I don't wanna turn back**_

_**I don't care about anything else but you...my dearest**_

Aaaaaaaaah...

Aiko's voice was deep and fluent, Anika's voice was slightly high-pitched for a boy, and had a drag to her voice, making it sound angelic. To the others, they sounded perfect together.

"You guys should sing duets more often." Miku said, impressed.

"No thanks." Aiko and Anika said at the same time.

"Ok, now you guys get to write your own songs and we'll check back tomorrow!" Kaito said.

That night, Aiko worked on her song, but Anika already had hers. The next day, after the races, Meiko ended being last because of a hangover. Everyone then headed down to the song recording area. Anika was first.

"Miku already heard this song." Anika said.

Miku's eyes sparkled.

"Ooh! You're singing that? What's it called?" Miku asked.

"Love is War." Anika responded.

(A/N: You guys already heard this in the second chapter so I won't bother re-writing it.)

Anika sang with her angelic voice, and everyone was amazed.

When Anika finished, everyone clapped. Then it was Aiko's turn.

"So, Aiko, what's your song about?" Tei asked anxiously.

"It's about my life." Aiko said smiling.

Kaito turned his head and muttered,

"Past life..."

"I bet it's going to be a really cool one, after what Kaito here told us." Len said, smirking.

"FOR GODS SAKE, IT WASN'T A LIE!" Kaito yelled at him.

Len laughed.

"Guys, let Aiko sing! I wanna know about her life!" Teto said impatiently.

"Teto...you're so nosy..." Rin said.

"What's wrong with that?" Teto asked aggresively.

"Nothing."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Meiko yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"Ok Aiko, you're free to start." Haku said.

Aiko nodded, and started to sing.

_It's so painful, it's so sad_

_It's so frustrating, I want to stop it_

_But even that isn't aloud_

_I just end up losing everything_

_It's so painful, I hate is so much_

_It's so meaningless, I want to erase it_

_I just want to throw everything away_

_I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs!_

_Without knowing anything_

_You jump out into the night city_

_Without saying anything_

_I just watch you_

_Lining up cheap words_

_Where is the goal?_

_There are no rules there and you easily crumble apart_

_I say that_

_I'm going to make everything in this world right_

_I decieved a stray cat_

_By saying I can make everything right_

_I make a promise that I can't even keep_

_And drown myself in self-satisfaction_

_Everyone knows, they understand_

_That's why even to this day_

_I'm exposed, I'm broken_

_I'm rusted, I'm crumbled_

_Even the fake rumors going around, eventually became the truth_

_Even if it's a lie, I don't care_

_We are always right_

_I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!_

_Is there any meaning to this song?_

_There is no meaning to this song._

_Is there any sin to this song?_

_There is no sin to this song_

_Is there a meaning to that song?_

_There is no meaning to that song._

_Is there any sin to that song?_

_The sin to that song is..._

_Then I realize doing this won't make anything_

_What value do you have for living?_

_The cat was thrown in the water_

_You dance and get thrown around by meaningless words while losing everything_

_What is "good" and what is "evil"?_

_I don't know anymore_

_Come, let's go insane_

_What do I sing for?_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

_I sing without understanding the meaning_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

_I beat evil by brandishing around justice_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

_Everyone around us stops, but we don't notice our stupid act_

_There's no way I can forgive_

_This unstoppable feeling_

_This pain, this hate_

_I will pierce it and shoot your heart_

_It's so painful, it's so sad_

_It's so meaningless, I want to erase it_

_But even that isn't aloud. Only giving up will save me._

_But it's ok, I don't care_

_I will forgive it, I will approve of it_

_Even the smiles, even the jealously_

_I could almost insanely fall in love with it_

_"Good" is fine, "Evil" is fine_

_Let's do *, let's fall asleep_

_No more, I'm tired_

_Will we be saved?_

Aiko finished her song. Everyone stared until Luka broke the silence.

"Well, that's a suckish life." She said.

Neru elbowed her in the ribs.

"How could you be smiling and be all happy and cheery after going through something like_that?_" Gakupo asked.

"Well, it was all a long time ago, and I already got my revenge, so why worry about it?" Aiko said with another cheery smile.

Everyone looked at each other uneasily and Kaito looked at Aiko very suspiciously. For some reason, so did Anika. When Aiko got upstairs for bed, she saw a pale golden colored feather where Anika usually sleeps. Confused, she picked it up.

"Now how did this get here?" she mumbled.

**A/N: AAAAH! I AM SO SORRY! I managed to fix my laptop and uploaded right when I finished. I am so good with computers xD; once again, I AM SO SORRY! *Hands everyone cake* by the way, Aiko sung Antichlorobenzene.**

**Glados: NO! THE CAKE IS A LIE!**

**Me: WHAT THE-? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? GET THE HELL OUT! AND THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE! It's actually very rich and creamy :3**

**Ron: EVERYONE! I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe-bomb!**

**Me: Ah, shit.**

**This chapter shall self-destruct in 5…4…3…2…1…**


	6. Familiars

**Alice: Hellooooo peoples of the world! Heather can't be here at the moment sooo I will be taking her place!**

**Len: I don't think anyone cares Alice.**

**Alice: SHUT UP LEN! Oh and HAS ANYONE SEEN KAITO? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!**

**All VOCALOIDS except Kaito: Nope.**

**Alice: Great just great! Because of him we had to rewrite a chapter where he didn't appear that much and he was supposed to say we didn't own VOCALOID!**

**Len: The bright side is in this chapter we'll learn about Aiko's past!**

**Alice: True, true, but if I see that blue headed ice cream freak I'm running over him 1000 times with your road roller!**

**Rin: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY ROAD ROLLER!**

**Alice: Len did!**

**Len: Wait, what?**

**Rin: LLLEEEEEEENNNNN!**

**Len: DOOOONNT' KIIIIIILLLL MEEEEEEEHHH!**

**Alice: (U-_-)**

***Meanwhile: About 2 seconds before Alice talked about Kaito and road rollers***

**Kaito: Finally after 5 long and agonizing weeks my 1000 scoop ice cream cone is finally compl-A, A, ACHOO*!**

***ice cream falls to ground***

**Kaito: o_o…..**

***falls to knees***

**Kaito: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TO WAR, DEATH TO THE LIVING! **(A.N lol, anyone who knows where I got that from gets a cookie!) *sneezing is a Japanese superstition meaning somebody is talking behind your back

Teto woke up at about three o'clock in the morning because someone was ringing the doorbell.

"Who the heck rings the doorbell at three in the morning?" Teto asked outloud.

She got up and headed to the door. When she opened it, her jaw dropped. There was a boy standing there. He had black hair which some of it went over his eyes that almost seemed snake like. He had a smirk on his face and his skin was pretty pale.

He wore a short sleeved jean jacket with no shirt, letting Teto clearly see his well-built chest. He had black ripped jeans and black sneakers. Teto stood there for a minute, just gaping at him.

"Uh...are you ok? Is Aiko-chan here?" The boy asked.

Teto then slammed the door shut and did what any normal girl would do when she saw an extremely hot guy.

"HOT GUY! DEAR GOD, THERE'S A HOT GUY AT THE DOOR! HE IS HOOOOOOT!" Teto screamed at the top of her lungs.

As everyone ran downstairs to see what the commotion was, Teto opened the door again to see a very confused, extremely hot guy.

"Uh..." He said.

Then he smirked and leaned very close to Teto, making her face the color of her hair.

"Do you know where I can find Aiko-chan?" He whispered slowly in her ear.

Teto nodded extremely quickly and pointed upstairs.

"Thank you~! Oh, by the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"T-T-T-Teto K-K-K-Kasane..." Teto stuttered.

"I'm Ryu." He said, before heading upstairs.

A few minutes later, everyone was crowding around Teto who had fainted. When Ryu got to Aiko's room, (he knew because he could smell her) he flicked his snake like tongue a few times before smelling something different.

"Why do I smell angel?" Ryu asked himself.

He then blinked, making his eyes completely snake like. He snapped his fingers and immediately turned into a Black Mamba snake (LOOK IT UP) he slithered into Aiko's room and saw her sitting on her bed. He heard her singing a song.

_Kagome kagome_

_The bird in the cage_

_When can I get out of here?_

_Circled, Circled, caged in_

_I wonder when you will let me out of here? It's the only wish I have_

_The promise I once made_

_I haven't delivered the promise, but the sun goes down_

_At dusk when crows scatter_

_Lark starts_

_The unlikliest wish_

_Circle it, cage it_

_Kagome kagome,_

_The bird in the cage,_

_When will you let me out of here?_

_Chained, captured_

_All I do is gaze at the dawn_

_All alone_

_I gaze up to the moon_

_Crouching, crouching, in the cage_

_I wonder when you will let me out of here? It's the only wish I have_

_The remnant has become dim a long time ago_

_This feeling is doomed to fade and vanish_

_At the edge of darkness_

_Endless voices_

_Continual lark_

_The unlikeliest wish_

_Where is it now?_

_Kagome kagome_

_The bird in the cage_

_When can I get out of here?_

_Chained, captured_

_All I do is gaze at the dawn_

_All alone_

_I look for the moon_

_Kagome kagome_

_The bird in the cage_

_When can I get out of here?_

_Unchaining my chained throat_

_In the closing sky_

_I dance_

_I was dreaming_

_Who stands right behind me now?_

Ryu, noting that Aiko didn't know he was there, continued to look around the room. In the bed across the room, he saw another girl in boys clothing.

"Are all angels cross-dressers?" Ryu hissed quietely.

He couldn't risk Aiko's safety, so he slowly slithered up to the sleeping angel, went into human form, opened his mouth wide to reveal black, oozing fangs, and then he...

"Ryu-kun? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you trying to bite Anika?" Aiko asked, getting out of bed.

Ryu immediately closed his mouth, once again hiding his fangs.

"Why, my dear Aiko-chan, didn't you know?" Ryu asked, turning to face her sticking out his snake like tongue and letting his snake like eyes show brightly in the dark room.

"Know what? Anika-chan is a normal girl!" Aiko said, getting angry at her stupid "accomplice".

"This girl here is an angel! Surely you knew that by now?" Ryu said.

"And you know how much I love to eat angels...so pure, so delicious..." Ryu mumbled, looking at Anika with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You are not eating Anika-chan. But if she is an angel, you'll be able to eat her eventually. Plus you think every girl you see is an angel." Aiko said.

"Wonderful! And no I don't!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Oh really." Aiko smirked.

"Yes really!" He retorted. Aiko just laughed.

Ryu then went up to Aiko and cupped her chin with his hand.

"Oh, and aren't you just amazed to see me, dear Aiko-chan?" He said seductively.

Aiko swatted his hand aside, though blushing a bit.

"No, I am not happy to see you at all! Why would I be happy to see the person who's sitting around in hell eating my soul?" Aiko asked.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to the deal." Ryu said.

"I know that! I'm not stupid." Aiko said, crossing her arms.

_Aiko cried in the corner of the room, once again, surprised her tears haven't run out by now._

_"I WISH THEY'D ALL JUST DROP DEAD!" Aiko exclaimed, her voice echoing thoughout the room._

_"I can help with that~!" She heard a voice say with a sing-song voice. _

_Aiko looked up, but saw no one there._

_"Who's there?" Aiko asked, getting up. _

_She then heard something fall in front of her. She picked it up and noticed that it was a mirror. Aiko went to the little window where light was and looked into the mirror, and saw something black behind her, with no shape or form. It had evil red eyes and a malicious grin on its face. Aiko screamed, dropped the mirror, and scrambled to the back of the room._

_"No need to be afraid...I'm here to help you, Aiko Kiyoshi." The shadow said, its voice echoing throughout the room so that Aiko couldn't tell where it was._

_"W-with what?" Aiko stuttered._

_"To get out of course! Kill the ones who are causing you misery! I can grant you that power...I just need something in return!" The shadow said._

_"W-what do you want in return?" Aiko asked, getting tempted._

_"I will turn you into a Demon and I will be your familiar, someone who follows your every move and makes sure you aren't killed. In return, I shall slowly eat away at your soul until there's nothing left of you. Just an empty shell for me to take over..." The shadow said. _

_Aiko, even though she was scared, agreed._

_"That's what I like to hear..." The shadow said, and then took the form of a boy with black hair, a ripped jacket, black jeans, and black shoes._

_"What should I call you?" Aiko asked._

_"Call me...Ryu." He said. _

_Then he walked over to Aiko, baring his black oozing fangs, and bit into her. Aiko screamed at the pain, and soon after, the pain was over._

_"Now, open your cage." Ryu said. _

_Aiko, confused, nodded and walked over to the cage entrance. She grabbed it and pulled, the bars came off like wet clay. Aiko gasped and looked at her hands._

_"You are now a Demon! Congratulations! Now all you have to do is kill the bad people who did this to you! And don't worry, I'll stay right by your side, and never leave it." Ryu said. _

_Aiko passed a window, noticing her whole appearance had changed. Her hair was long and looked like she had just got out of the shower. Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but blood red. Her clothes, too, were different. She was wearing a black one sleeved shirt that was ripped going down her stomach. _

_She had a black short skirt that ended above her knees and she had high-heeled black boots that went almost all the way up her legs. She ran through the hallways and followed the exit signs. She noticed one of the people who had been testing on her. She spread her arms and extended her palm, as a weapon grew in each hand. In each hand, there was a buckle that looked like a small shield where she held the weapon from the handle behind it, and on each side of the small circular shield, there were extremely sharp, curved, swords. _

_Each of them was even bigger than Aiko, but she had no trouble carrying them. The man turned around and screamed, but was cut off when Aiko easily sliced him in half with one of her blades. Blood spattered across her face and on the wall, and she loved it._

_"This is only a dream, it's not actually happening, right? I'm not actually a murderer, right?" Aiko thought to herself._

_"No, this is all too real. And you're now a Demon, so, crime doesn't really exist for you." Aiko heard Ryu say next to her. _

_Aiko shrugged it off and heard more people walking down the hall. They took one wide-eyed glance at her, then the bloody corpse on the ground before screaming bloody murder and running away. Aiko easly caught up, and with one, blood thirsty gleam in her eyes, killed them all in one swoop of her blades. She look at all of the corpses, and found herself smiling psychotically. She started to giggle, and she grew louder and louder until she was psychotically laughing. _

_By now, the police were starting to arrive on the scene, and Aiko started making her way out, killing anyone in her way. She saw almost every person in the building running towards the exit, and decided it would be much more fun if she sealed off all the exits except one and locked it when everyone started flocking there. That's exactly what she did. Eventually, everyone who had tortured her was in the same room. She walked down the hallway, the only sound was her heals clanking on the ground. _

_The people stopped banging on the doors, and slowly turned around, not making a sound as Aiko slowly made her way towards them. Suddenly, a young girl tripped in front of her. She had pink hair and green eyes and looked to be in a maids outfit._

_"MOMO-CHAN!" One of the people yelled. _

_Momo looked over her shoulder, noticing the Demon standing in front of her. She gasped and tried to schooch back, but slipped and fell onto her back. She looked up at Aiko, helpless, with her teeth chattering and her eyes wide. Aiko stared at her for a moment, looking like she would show pity, but then, Aiko flashed a psychotic smile, grabbed Momo's head, and ripped it right off her shoulders. Aiko dropped the head, and the rest of the body fell limp in a pool of blood. _

_People started to scream again, banging on the doors and trying to get out. Aiko took her blades and charged at them, and no matter how much people tried to run, Aiko found them and killed them. Eventually, Aiko was surrounded in a bloody mess, different body parts everywhere. She even saw a spine near the hallway. She opened the doors and walked outside where the police were waiting. _

_They started repeatedly shooting at her, but Aiko just used her weapons to shield it. There, on the other sidewalk, Aiko saw a girl with long orange-reddish hair and what looked like green eyes staring in horror. She was wearing a very small shirt and long skirt. Aiko smiled psychotically and before the police could figure out what she was doing, she was in front of the child. The child screamed, and Aiko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt._

_"Name." Aiko said._

_"W-what?" The girl stuttered. _

_The girl sounded like a boy._

_"I said, what is your name, stupid girl." Aiko said._

_"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY! And my name is Ritsu!" He said. _

_Aiko flashed another psychotic grin, and put away her weapons. The police taking this chance repeatedly shot at her, each bullet piercing the poor child's flesh. Unfortunately, it wasn't the child they were aiming for. The police stared in horror after realizing that Aiko had used Ritsu's body to block the bullets. The boy's eyes were wide with shock but blank and Lifeless. Aiko threw the lifeless body to the ground and with one last psychotic laugh, Aiko set the place ablaze, blowing up the buildings and police cars, crushing or burning all of the police men there. Ryu, in snake form, then slithered up to Aiko and went into human form._

_"Having fun I see!" Ryu said. _

_Aiko gave him a serious look._

_"What now?" She asked, gesturing to all of the dead people and the few screams of agony._

_"Well, there are a lot more police on their way. We can have some more fun, or we can just head to hell now."_

_"And how long do we stay in hell?"_

_"Until we get something to do."_

_"Sounds good. Besides, I'm getting tired anyway." _

_Ryu then snapped his fingers, making a dark portal in front of them._

_"Ladies first!" Ryu said, gesturing in._

_"Shouldn't you be going then?" Aiko said, smirking._

_"Ha-ha, very funny." Ryu said sarcastically as Aiko walked in. _

"Ah, good times, good times." Aiko said with a finger on her chin finally getting out of her flashback.

"Yeah, you really were having a field day." Ryu said, laying on Aiko's bed.

"By the way Ryu-kun, why do you rarely go into snake form?" Aiko asked.

"Black Mambas, my snake form, are from Africa. I get fucking cold whenever I'm in snake form." Ryu said, folding his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"But you're not really a Black Mamba."

"Well I'm similar to one."

"Whatever. Oh and, Ryu-kun?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, my little flower?" Ryu asked.

"What's your last name?"

"Yukio. Full name is Ryu Yukio."

"Wait a minute, get out of my bed!"

"Why? Your bed is so warm..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Can I please sleep in it?"

"NO!"

"But I don't want to sleep on the floor!"

"Too bad!"

"Ugh, fine."

Ryu then got onto the floor and fell asleep. Or, pretended to be asleep. Aiko got into her bed, and finally closed her eyes letting the darkness of sleep take over her, not knowing that right after she fell asleep, Ryu snuck into bed next to her. The next morning, Anika had a very rude awakening.

"How does Aiko sleep so late?" Anika asked herself while getting out of bed. Anika was about to get out of bed, but then...

"Good morning~!" Ryu said, sliding out from under Anika's bed.

"...WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU GET UNDER THERE? GET OUT YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Anika screamed


	7. Toddlers and Bunnies

Chapter 7: Toddlers and Bunnies

"GET OUT YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Anika yelled, beating Ryu to a pulp with her pillow.

"OW! I'M SORRY! OW! STOP-OW! HITTING-OW! ME-OW! WITH-OW! THAT-OW! THING-GOD DAMN IT, OW! WHAT IS IN THAT PILLOW? ROCKS?" Ryu yelled, still getting beaten to a pulp.

"This is an average pillow! I'm just hitting you very hard!" Anika said happily, continuing to beat up Ryu.

"OK, that's enough. I think he learned his lesson." Aiko said.

Anika pouted, but stopped beating up Ryu.

"So, um, who is this guy anyway?" Anika asked.

"This is Ryu-kun, my-"

"I'm her boyfriend~!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Aiko yelled, kicking Ryu in the face.

"He's my cousin." Aiko continued.

"Cousins can date each other in my world!" Ryu said.

"I SAID SHUT THE F**K UP!" Aiko yelled, once again kicking Ryu in the face.

"OK, Ryu-kun, we need to explain one thing to you before we go on with our day. One, pretend that I am a boy at all times. Two, no being perverted or you shall face my holy wrath. Three, no popping up in random places. IS THAT CLEAR?" Anika finished off with a fiery background.

"SIR, YES SIR! Err, MA'AM YES MA'AM!" Ryu yelled, getting into a standing position and saluting.

"That's what I like to hear." Anika said, starting to walk out of the room.

Ryu then darted out the door and yelled,

"HEY EVERYBODY, GUESS WHAT? ANEKO-KUN IS A-" Ryu yelled, but was cut off when Anika elbowed him hard in the ribs.

A little too hard. Ryu grabbed his chest and fell over.

"I was...just...kidding!" Ryu panted, trying to get air without his lungs bursting out.

"Y'see Ryu-kun, that's why you wear a god damn shirt." Aiko said.

"But shirts are not comfortable. First you make me wear this jacket all the time, now you're going to make me wear a shirt?" Ryu asked, finally recovering from the deadly elbow attack.

"Yes." Aiko said.

Ryu grumbled and dug through his pocket which for some reason he could stick his whole arm in there. He then pulled out a white T-shirt, took off his jean jacket, put on the shirt, and put his jean jacket back on.

"There, happy?" Ryu asked, scratching at the shirt every once in a while.

"Yes, yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"You liked seeing me without a shirt on."

"No I did not!

"Yes you did."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"NUH UH!"

"YUH HUH!"

They continued this argument for about 20 minutes saying the same thing over and over again.

"YUH HUH!" "NUH UH!" "YUH HUH!" "NUH UH!" Now they were going even faster, their fists clenched and their faces an inch from each other.

The argument finally ended when Aiko elbowed Ryu in the same spot Anika did, just harder. Ryu once again fell over, clutching his ribs. Aiko then walked to the bathroom like nothing had happened. Aiko noticed that no one was in the shower, so she took the opportunity and turned on the water.

"God damn it, why do you always have to wait for warm water?" Aiko asked, taking off her pajamas.

"Hey, Aiko-chan, where'd you get that awesome tattoo?" Meiko asked, gesturing to Aiko's back.

Aiko turned her head and saw the marking Ryu had given her when she first became a Demon. It was two snakes crossing each other going up Aiko's back.

"I got it at the tattoo parlor in the city." Aiko said, getting into the shower.

"Nice. But, aren't you too young for a tattoo?" Teto asked.

"My sister works there, so she was able to pull some strings."

"I wish Len-kun worked at a tattoo parlor and was older so that he could pull some strings." Rin said, walking into the bathroom with a towel.

"I think Len-Len is cute enough the way he is now, but imagine what he'll look like when he's older!" Tei squealed.

"That reminds me, remember when Tei-chan tried to rape Len-kun just about every night when he went to bed? Len-kun was too scared to even fall asleep!" Meiko said, starting to take off her pajamas as Aiko got out of the shower.

"MEIKO-ONEE-CHAN, I WAS NEXT!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah, well, I need to get rid of my damn hangover." Meiko said, stepping into the shower.

"Yes, Tei-chan was very interesting when she tried to rape Len every night." Haku said, coming into the bathroom fully dressed but with no shoes and her hair down.

"So, what're we doing today?" Luka asked, after putting some pink tooth paste on her pink toothbrush.

"Well, some of us are going to school. I guess you and the others are going to do some adult stuff." Neru said, spitting some tooth paste into the sink.

"Gakupo-kun, for God's sake, you're getting your hair in the sink again!" Kaito yelled at Gakupo who was rinsing his toothbrush.

"Oops, sorry." Gakupo responded, flipping his hair back getting water all over the place.

"Get a haircut!" Len yelled, who finally managed to get his hair in a ponytail.

"FUCK YEAH! TAKE THAT, RIN-CHAN!" Len yelled, pointing at his ponytail.

Anika rolled her eyes as she walked into her and Aiko's room where Aiko was getting dressed. Anika took off her bath towel to put on her clothes when they heard a thud on the window. Both Aiko and Anika turned their heads to see Ryu against the window.

"Yoo-hoo~!" He called out to them.

"YOU GOD DAMN F***ING PERVERT SON OF A B**CH! I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR F***ING HEAD AND S**T DOWN YOUR NECK!" Aiko screamed, closing the curtain.

Gumi rinsed her toothbrush and started running downstairs to get her shoes on. Miku already had them on and was running the speed of light to the fridge. Kaito rummaged through the fridge, and finally pulled out a leek.

"DAMN IT! Master made us eat leeks for breakfast? COME ON!" Kaito yelled.

"HAHA! THE DAY SHALL BE MINE!" Miku screamed, sitting down at her spot at the table and started chowing down on her leek.

"There is no way in HELL I am eating a leek." Tei said, throwing the leek into the trash can.

"TEI-ONEE-CHAN! DON'T WASTE A PERFECTLY GOOD LEEK!" Miku yelled.

And eventually, Miku was triumphant and Tei was last because she refused to eat any leek.

"Aiko-chan...You have a really hot cousin..." Teto said, staring goo-goo eyed at Ryu.

Aiko rolled her eyes as Ryu smirked at Teto.

"I'm going for a walk." Anika said, getting out of her seat.

"But, Aneko-kun! We have school today!" Rin shouted.

"I won't be long." Anika said, heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

Anika crossed the street and entered the woods that were across the hill. As she walked, she suddenly heard screaming...

"ANIKA-CHAAAAAAAAN!" The voice yelled.

Anika looked up and before she could see what was flying towards her, she was nailed in the face by something white and fluffy. Anika fell onto her back and the white thing immediately jumped off her.

"Ah! Anika-chan! I'm sorry! I really have to work on my landings!" The white thing said.

Anika turned her head and saw a bunny. A few moments later, the bunny was a girl who looked a little older than Anika. She wore a bunny hat and had long orange hair in low pigtails with blue ribbons going down her back. She had crystal blue eyes and a black shirt with poofy sleeves and a pink shooting star in the middle. Her shirt looked like a dress, but she had shorts under it.

"Kiki-chan, what are you doing here?" Anika asked, staring into Kiki's eyes which seemed so familiar.

"I came here to help you! Trust me; you're in a lot more trouble than you think! I could smell Demons everywhere! The place where you are is covered in them!" Kiki said with a worried expression.

"Kiki-chan, you've been having a little bit of trouble deciding what's a Demon and what's not a Demon..." Anika said, pulling herself into a standing position.

"Anika-chan, you don't understand! I KNOW there are Demons here! I'm your familiar! Don't you trust me?" Kiki asked.

Anika sighed at her innocent look.

"Yes, I trust you. And if you say there are Demons, we'll have to find them and kill them before something happens." Anika said.

Kiki nodded and turned back into a bunny, jumping onto Anika's shoulder.

"You'll have to pretend to be my stuffed animal, though." Anika said.

"No problem!" Kiki responded.

Anika, not wanting to be late for school, spread her pale golden wings and flew off back to the vocaloid house.

"Aneko-kun, there you are! We're going to be late, so, hurry up!" Meiko yelled.

"But, Meiko-chan, you don't have to go to school." Haku said.

"I have to drive everyone, though!" Meiko said.

Luka sighed.

"We'll be waiting for you, Meiko-chan. Then we'll head to the mall or something." Luka said.

Meiko nodded. Meiko walked out the door followed by Teto, Rin, Neru, Gumi, Miku, Len, Aiko, Anika, and Ryu.

"OK, so, Aneko-kun, you'll be going to the 7th grade hallway, Rin-chan and Len-kun, you'll be going to the 8th grade hallway, Teto-chan, you'll go the to 9th grade hallway-"

"But Meiko-onee-chan, why can't I hang out with you guys? I'm pretty much 31!" Teto asked.

"Yes, but you always say you're 15, so you have to live like a 15 year old. Now be quiet! Neru-chan, you'll be going to 11th grade, no, you can't bring your phone, Gumi-chan, you'll be going with Teto-chan to 9th grade, Miku-chan, you'll go to 10th grade, and Aiko-chan and Ryu-kun will go with Neru-chan to 11th grade." Meiko finished.

Everyone then got into the car. Meiko was driving with Teto in the shotgun (since she was technically the oldest) Rin was on the right side in the middle of the car and Neru was on the left. Gumi was in the way back on the right window with Miku in the middle and Len next to her on the left side. Aiko, Anika, and Ryu were all smushed together in the way back where luggage goes.

_"Anika-chan...I smell a lot of Demons in here..." _Kiki said inside Anika's head.

Anika simply ignored her. When they finally got to school, everyone filed out of the car.

"Don't get in trouble, guys! And Len-kun, walk with someone on your way out, Tei-chan might come and try to rape you again!" Meiko yelled out the window.

"Alright, Meiko-onee-chan! Thanks for the tip!" Len said.

Once everyone was safely inside the school, Meiko drove off, knowing they would get a call from the principle soon enough. Once Meiko got home, everyone was waiting for her.

"OK, so, where are we going?" Meiko asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since the others have to go to school, it wouldn't be fair if we just sat around and had fun. We might as well get a job." Haku said.

"Hm...I guess that could work." Luka said.

A few hours later, everyone was on the phone calling up places to see if they could get a job.

"I got one!" Gakupo shouted, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Martial Arts trainer. You know, teaching kids how to use katana's and stuff." Gakupo said.

"That strangely suits you." Tei said.

A few moments later, Meiko hung up her phone.

"I got one, too!" Meiko shouted.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Working at a casino. I'm working in the bar area." Meiko said.

"Oh, what's the number?" Haku asked.

Meiko told her what to dial and in a few minutes, Haku was working there, too.

"I got my job. I'm working at an aquarium." Luka said.

"I'm working at an ice cream shop!" Kaito exclaimed happily.

Everyone looked at Tei.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm guessing no one is hiring you?" Meiko asked.

Tei sighed and shook her head no.

"Well, Tei-chan, you are a pretty good cook." Haku said.

"There is no way in hell I am working at a place where you cook." Tei said.

"Hey, it's your only bet." Luka said.

"Ugh, fine!" Tei said, and dialed the number to a nearby pastry shop.

"I'm going to hate this..." She mumbled.

After the school day was over, everyone was waiting on the school sidewalk for Meiko to pick them up.

"Where's Meiko-onee-chan?" Teto asked.

"I think she forgot we were here." Rin said.

"Who wants to walk home?" Neru asked.

"I think that's our only option now." Gumi said.

Finally, an extremely drunk Meiko pulled up in the driveway.

"Alright, get in, kids!" Meiko said.

Everyone looked at each other nervously and got into the car. Miku got the shot-gun while Len was on the right side of the middle section. Aiko was on the left side. Anika was in the third row of seats on the right side while Ryu was in the middle and Teto next to him. Rin was smushed in the back with Neru and Gumi.

It was a drunken death ride home. When everyone was out of the car and into the house, Anika immediately headed upstairs. A few hours passed, and an extremely bored Len went upstairs. He looked through a crack of Aiko and Anika's door and saw what looked like a banana milkshake on the table. He walked into the room and grabbed the bottle off the desk.

Anika turned around and noticed him.

"WAIT, LEN-KUN, DON'T DRINK THAT!" Anika yelled.

Too late. Len took a sip of it and immediately shrunk into a 5 year old.


	8. The Demons Death

Chapter 8: The Demon's Death

"Aneko-kun? Why are you so tall? Why is my voice all high and squeaky? And why are my clothes so baggy?" 5-year old Len asked.

"Um..." Anika got a mirror off the counter and showed it to Len.

"Oh. My. God. I'M 5 YEARS OLD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Len screamed.

Anika then put a hand to his mouth.

"Len-kun, be quiet! If the others find out-" That's when Rin walked into the room.

"Hey, Aneko-kun, do you know where Le-oh. My. God." Rin said, looking at Len.

"Len-kun~! You are just so cute!" Rin exclaimed, cuddling Len.

"Choking, not breathing!" Len managed to gasp out.

Then, to make matters worse, Tei walked into the room.

"Hey, Aneko-kun, do you know if Len-kun is-oh. My. God." Tei said, noticing Len.

Pushing Rin out of the way, she jumped onto Len and started to cuddle him.

"Len-Len~! You are so cute~!" Tei said with hearts all around her.

"I just want to kidnap you!" She cooed, making both Anika and Rin stare at her.

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"Do any of you guys know how to knock?" Anika asked.

"What's knocking?" Rin asked, making Anika face palm.

"Look, no one else can figure out about this!" Anika said.

Then, with an evil grin, Rin ran outside the door and yelled,

"HEY EVERYONE, LEN-KUN IS 5 YEARS OLD!" She yelled.

In a matter of seconds, everyone was upstairs.

"Rin-chan!" Anika yelled, but by now, everyone was cuddling Len, saying how cute he was.

Gakupo, who was ignoring the situation, saw something purple on the table. He looked at it for a second, and Gakupo the baka took a sip of it, and immediately turned into a...

"Oh my god, GAKUPO-KUN IS A GIRL!" Kaito yelled, falling onto his back with laughter.

"Or should we say, Gakuko-chan!" Meiko yelled, also laughing on the floor.

"Let's see you how you like it!" Gakuko yelled, jumping onto Kaito and shoving the potion down his throat.

"Kaiko-chan and Gakuko-chan! BAHAHA!" Meiko was laughing even harder now.

Kaiko growled and put a drop in Meiko's sake bottle. A few seconds later, Meiko got up, took a sip, and turned into a boy.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"MEITO-KUN, HA!" Luka yelled.

A few seconds later, Luka was Luki.

"I wonder what would happen to Haku-chan..." Luki wondered.

Haku looked up, and she shook her head no, walking backwards.

"Oh come on Haku-chan, be a sport!" Meito said.

Haku started running around the room with everyone chasing her. Finally, Luki grabbed Haku and forced her to drink it, changing Haku into Dell, making everyone burst into laughter. Dell scowled and grabbed the person nearest to him, which was Miku. Miku was soon Mikuo.

"OH MY GOD, I LOOK LIKE MIKUO-KUN!" Mikuo shrieked, pulling the skirt that he had on down with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE OUR CLOTHES DIDN'T CHANGE!" Meito yelled.

"Your turn, Teto-chan!" Kaiko called out.

Teto shrieked but was quickly grabbed by Dell. Soon enough, she was Ted, who was also holding down his skirt now.

"Rin-chan's turn!" Ted called out angrily.

He grabbed Rin and made her drink the potion, and she turned into Len.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Len said.

"Oh my god! Now there are two Len's!" Tei shrieked.

Everyone looked at her and Rin raised the potion threateningly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Tei yelled.

"What are you, a motor boat?" Luki asked. Three seconds later, Tei was Teiru, doing the same thing with the skirt as everyone else.

"Hey, um guys, what about Len-kun? The REAL Len-kun?" Neru, who was now Nero, asked, but didn't have to worry since he had shorts under his skirt.

Everyone looked at baby Len who was biting on a pencil.

"How long have we been doing this?" Gakuko asked.

"About 2 hours." Anika said.

"Did Len-kun's 14 year old mind turn into a 5 year olds?" Gumi, who was now Gumo asked.

"Yup."

Len then tugged on Kaiko.

Kaiko looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Ice-cweam!" Len said.

"No! My ice cream!" Kaiko said.

"I want ice-cweam!"

"No!"

"ICE-CWEAM!"

"Give him the damn ice-cream, Kaiko-chan." Mikuo said.

"Never!" Kaiko cried.

Len then fell onto his butt and started to cry.

"OK, let me get everyone to their right gender and then we'll help baby Len-kun." Anika said, and made everyone drink something else, turning them back into their original genders, and they all sighed in relief, letting their skirts go.

"OK, I'll go get Len-kun something to eat." Rin said, grasping baby Len's hand and walking downstairs.

"No! I want to do it!" Tei moaned.

"Tei-onee-chan, you'll rape him." Teto said.

"I WOULDN'T RAPE A 5 YEAR OLD! I'm not THAT bad!" Tei complained, pouting at Teto.

"Yeah, still not trusting you." Rin said and left with baby Len.

Few Minutes Later

"Can I do it?"

"No Tei-onee-chan."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleease?"

"NO."

"Pretty please with a cucumber on top?"

"GOD DAMN IT, NO MEANS NO!"

"Pretty please with an orange on top?"

"...Fine."

"Yay!"

Rin handed Tei the spoon that had banana ice cream on it and went downstairs to get an orange.

"Here comes the airplane~!" Tei cooed, moving the spoon toward baby Len's mouth which was open.

"Holy crap, Tei-chan. Who knew you were good with kids?" Meiko said.

"Don't curse with Len-kun around!" Tei exclaimed, covering Len's ears.

"Were you a babysitter before you went yandere or something?" Haku asked.

"Of course not, I hate kids!"

"..."

Few Hours Later

"So, Aneko-kun, how are you going to make Len-kun 14 again?" Luka asked.

"Well, all I have to do is make an antidote which will take a few hours..." Anika said.

"A FEW HOURS?" Neru yelled.

That's how everyone started to argue. Tei, alone with baby Len, took the opportunity of everyone being distracted.

"Hey, Len-kun, guess what?" Tei asked.

"What?" Len asked.

"We're going on an adventure!"

"Weally?"

"Yeah! Just grab my hand, don't say a word, and follow me!"

"OK!"

Len grabbed Tei's hand and she led him out of the house, no one noticing except for Aiko and Ryu who didn't really care.

After the Argument

"OK, OK, I'll make it quick. Len-kun, come with-hey, where did he go?" Anika asked, looking around.

"And where's Tei-chan?" Gakupo asked.

That's when every body's eyes widened.

"Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she 'just wanted to kidnap him.'" Rin said.

Everyone giggled nervously for a minute, and then everyone ran out the door.

"Who's driving?" Gumi asked.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Miku said.

"Miku-chan, you never got your driver's license yet." Kaito said.

"I was lazy, OK?"

"I'll drive. We'll get there quicker." Meiko said, smirking, and got into the driver's seat.

Haku got shotgun. Everyone then started squeezing into the car.

Luka was on the left side of the mid-section, with Neru on the right side. Gakupo was behind Luka in the back, with Gumi in the middle and Miku on the left side. Kaito was in the back with Teto and Rin. Aiko sat between Luka and Gumi while Anika and Ryu were behind her, Anika forced to sit on Ryu's lap.

_"Must...resist...trying...to...eat...!" _Ryu thought, staring at Anika.

Think of it as, you've been craving your favorite food, and its right there, fresh in front of you, but, you can't eat it. Well, that's how Ryu feels. Don't you feel bad for him? After a long, chaotic drive, they got to Tei's house.

"What the heck? Why is it so girly?" Meiko asked, staring at a pink house decorated with flowers.

"Um, Meiko-onee-chan, wrong house." Teto said, pointing to the left.

Suddenly, haunted house music started playing out of nowhere, followed by thunder and lightning, even though it wasn't raining. It looked like a freaking haunted house, too.

"THAT is Tei-onee-chan's house? KAITO-ONII-CHAN, TURN OFF THE FREAKIN RADIO!" Rin yelled, looking at Kaito who had been playing the haunted house music.

She then saw Gakupo who was making the thunder and lightning sounds with his mouth, but they were extremely realistic.

"Gakupo-kun, how are you doing that?" Meiko asked.

"Oh, it's easy! Just kind of...I don't know." Gakupo said, shrugging.

Everyone then got out of the car.

"I'll go first to see what's going on, because, I'm the quietest." Haku said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Haku reached for the door, creaking when it opened.

"Gakupo-kun, shut up!" Luka yelled at him.

It was of course, Gakupo who was making the door creaking sounds.

"Sorry, trying to make it realistic, here!" Gakupo whispered.

Haku stepped inside slowly, not seeing anything. But this place was seriously like a haunted mansion. How could Tei afford all of this? What was she, an assassin? Well, that'd make sense.

Haku looked around to find any sign of Tei or Len, when she heard a T.V. from a different room. She slowly opened the door, surprised it was making any creaking sounds from how old the house looked. She looked in the room, and saw Len and Tei. Len was in a fairy princess outfit sitting on Tei's lap watching what seemed to be like a baby show.

_"OK, kids! Now today, we're going to learn about certain words! Whenever something really shocks you, you say, HOLY SH*T! Now, say it with me!"_

"HOLY SH*T!" Len yelled happily.

Tei's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Um, let's watch something else!" Tei said, quickly, changing the channel.

Haku walked back to the front door where everyone was waiting. Kaito was sitting there eating ice cream. Where on earth did he get it from?

"OK guys, Len-kun is fine, and is watching T.V. with Tei-chan. The only thing Tei-chan did to him was put him in a fairy princess outfit." Haku said.

Gakupo burst out laughing.

"Aw man, it's going to be so fun telling him this when we get home!" Gakupo said, still cracking up.

"OK, we need a plan. What we'll do is-" Haku was interrupted when Kaito stood up.

"OK GUYS, LET'S DO THIS! KKKAAAAAIIIITOOOOO SSSSSHHHHIIIIIOOOONNN!" Kaito yelled, and ran into the house.

"Oh my god, he just ran in." Gumi said.

"GO, GO, GO!" Miku yelled, and everyone ran into the house with Kaito.

They got into the room where Tei was, but she and Len were gone.

"You suck Kaito-kun, you just suck." Aiko said.

"I'm sorry!" Kaito cried.

"Damn it Kaito-kun, you're a moron!" Anika said.

"At least I have ice cream." Kaito said, pulling ice cream out of nowhere.

"She's in the backyard, the door is open." Ryu said.

Everyone ran outside, but couldn't see Tei. What they did see was Len, still 5, passed out on the ground.

"Um, is he OK?" Teto asked.

"He's fine. Aneko-kun, did you make the antidote before we came?" Rin asked.

Anika froze.

"Um, I might've forgotten..." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"...Idiot." Meiko said.

"I'll go make it real quick!" Anika said, and ran as fast as she could, looking through all of Tei's stuff, hoping to find what she needed with some luck.

She then grabbed Kiki out of her hat.

"Kiki-chan, is it true that rabbit feet are good luck?" Anika asked.

"Um, yeah, why-no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Kiki shrieked.

Anika shrugged, and not knowing what to do, just grabbed Kiki's foot and hung her from it.

"Um, I don't think this is how it works." Kiki said.

Anika once again ignored her, and started looking again, finding everything she needed in under 5 minutes.

"You were saying?" Anika asked.

Kiki sighed.

"God, where is she?" Haku asked.

Then, suddenly, something punched Kaito across the face, sending him flying.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Luka yelled.

Aiko looked stunned as well. She then went to Ryu.

"There's another Demon here. Am I correct?" Aiko asked him.

"No, it's not a Demon. I've seen her before. She's a Succubus. Very attractive…uh, anyway, it's a type of Demon. A seductive one. They're rare, and hard to beat. Angels don't stand a chance against one, but another Demon is an even match. There are also half Demons and half Angels, which are extremely rare, but they over-power a Succubus." Ryu explained.

"Succubus sounds like…" Aiko said, but Ryu put his palm to her mouth.

"And you call ME the pervert!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Anyway, what's the familiar?" Aiko asked.

"Kiru-san, the coyote." Ryu said.

"Not much for a fight, but she's insane. She's tricky as well. She can do anything if she really wants to. This must be a very powerful Succubus to be able to tell Kiru-san what to do." Ryu said.

"Are you tricky to handle?" Aiko asked.

Ryu gave a short chuckle.

"If you give the snake what it wants, it obeys. Charming it, too, works. You just have to know what makes it tick." Ryu said.

Then, the Succubus landed in front of Kaito, who was holding the area he was punched in pain. The Succubus had short white hair, with glowing red eyes. Just like Aiko's when she was in Demon form. The Succubus had horns growing out of her head, and was wearing a very revealing outfit. It almost looked like a pitch black bikini with light, see through drapes going down her stomach.

Her shoes were red spider webs going up her legs to her thighs, and the same red webs were going up her arms, all the way to her shoulders and dangling off her finger tips. She had black, bat-like wings that had many holes in them and bones sticking out of them, with something that looked like the thin skin on a frog's hands and feet surrounding them. She had one weapon, which was a double sided, extremely sharp knife that dripped some green ooze. Next to her was who Aiko assumed to be Kiru. The Succubus put a hand on her hip and lifted Kaito by his scarf to face her.

She smirked a bit before dropping him. She raised the knife, and before she could stab him, Aiko tackled the Succubus. While she was dazed, Aiko ran around the corner, going into her Demon form, keeping her eyes hidden by a mask. She launched herself at the Succubus, both of her swords raised, and they started to fight. Even though all the white haired Succubus had was a knife, she was pretty good with dodging and parrying.

Kiru growled at Ryu, who started to back up.

"Um, Ryu-kun, why is that coyote going to try and kill you?" Haku asked.

"I have no idea." Ryu lied, and ran around the corner, going into snake form and going as fast as he could to get away.

_"Thank god Black Mambas are the fastest snakes in the world!"_ Ryu thought as he slithered faster.

Finally, Ryu reared back, and before Kiru could figure out what he was doing, Ryu sunk his fangs into the coyote's, making it fall over. Ryu immediately went into human form and started spitting.

"GOD, I HATE THE TASTE OF COYOTE!" Ryu yelled, grabbing mouthwash, tooth paste, and a tooth brush out of nowhere.

Aiko and the Succubus continued to fight, blades clashing, getting cuts all over them.

"What the heck are they?" Luka asked.

"Demons." Neru said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I read up on them! Just because I like to text doesn't mean I don't like fantasy." Neru said, pouting.

"I don't think this is fantasy." Gakupo said.

Anika ran out, giving the potion to Rin and telling her to give it to Len. Rin nodded, and Anika ran around the corner.

"Kiki-chan, disguise yourself as me while I go fight the Demons." Anika said.

Kiki nodded and turned into Anika. Anika then went into Angel form as Kiki ran off back to the others. Rin gave Len the potion and he immediately turned back into a 14 year old, but the fairy princess outfit didn't grow with him.

"KYAAAA!" All the girls yelled at once as blood poured out their noses.

"Y'know, I would've thought that the boxers would grow with him, too, but I was wrong." Gumi said, using Kaito's scarf to get the blood off her, despite his protests.

Rin got Len's normal clothes that they had brought with them in the car and put them on him.

"Rin-chan, how is your nose not bleeding?" Miku asked, using Kaito's scarf as well.

"I'm his sister. I've seen him naked before...that came out wrong, didn't it." Rin said, putting on his tie.

Everyone nodded. Now the boys had nosebleeds.

After Len was fully dressed, Rin ran to the car, claiming that she had forgotten his hair tie.

Anika went to strike at Aiko when a hawk came out of nowhere, clawing Anika in the back. Anika easily yanked it off and turned to see yet another Demon. She had long blonde hair and red eyes, like the other Demon and the Succubus. She had a black sleeveless dress except for a piece of cloth around her neck which held it together. The dress was black with orange designs, and it split at her legs, almost like a tabard.

She had short black boots that ended a few centimeters above her ankles. She had a large, pitch black machete as a weapon and her wings were black and layered over each other, almost like swords. Each of the layers had extremely sharp bone on each end. She attacked Anika, but Anika was much more experienced in fighting. She easily parried the attacks she gave her.

Soon enough, Aiko and the Succubus noticed the Angel, and put their fight aside to kill it.

_"Damn...I can't take three at once! Momo-chan, if you can hear me, help_!" Anika cried out in her mind.

Soon enough, another Angel came into the scene. She had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a golden necklace decorated with blue and green gems, with a golden collar. She wore a beautiful white, no-sleeved gown that reaches all the way to her ankles. It had a green bow in the back, and she had white arm warmers decorated with gold and white feathers outlined them.

She had snow white wings that were shaped like a dragonflies, but with feathers. She had a long golden rod with red dots that seemed to float by themselves on the end, and an extremely sharp tip.

_"We need code names! I'm Princess Peach_!" Momo exclaimed happily in Anika's head.

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah! And you should be...Melody!"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_

_"Of course not, silly!"_

_"...I hate you."_

Anika was handling Aiko and the Succubus, while Momo took on the blonde one.

_"Two against one? Well, that isn't fair! Ritsu-kun, come and join the fun_!" Momo called out.

Then, one last Angel came. He had long orange hair and green and red eyes. He wore a simple white dress (you can't control your Angel form, sadly.) and had large wings. One was a bat wing while the other was an angel wing. His weapon was a long, pure silver sword with a golden hilt shaped like an eagle.

_"I am so jealous of you and Anika-chan's wings_!" Momo called out.

_"Suck it_!" Ritsu called back, tackling the Succubus

They continued to fight, and Ryu quickly went back into the scene after getting the taste of coyote out of his mouth. He was in his Shadow form so that no one would recognize him. It's pretty much just him with glowing red eyes with a black/purple aura, not letting anyone see what you actually look like. He jumped onto Anika, making her fall to the ground. Anika reined her golden swords into guns and aimed it at Ryu, and he was quickly blasted back, slamming hard into a tree with gold binds around him.

He tried to move, but whenever he did, indescribable pain washed over him, making him scream in agony and glare at Anika. Every move he made, even simply lifting his head made the pain wash over him, and started to couch up blood. While Anika was distracted smirking at the familiar, Aiko grabbed Anika by the head, and head butted her, making Anika's world go fuzzy before getting back to her senses, realizing she had fallen to the ground. The Succubus took her knife, and without a warning, dug the knife into Ritsu's chest, and there was a burst of red light before Ritsu fell to the ground, in a lot of pain. The blonde Demon shifted her wings back and forth, making knives fly out of her wings. Momo gasped, but was able to dodge them due to her agile wings, and returned the attack by kicking the Demon in the stomach hardly, making her hunch over in pain.

Anika waited for the right moment, and when Aiko came to see if she was conscious or not, Anika threw dirt into her eyes, but then remembered she was wearing a mask. Aiko grabbed Anika and took one of her blades, cutting Anika sharply across the stomach, making her gasp and grab the wound. Ritsu slowly got up, still in a lot of pain, and as the Succubus neared him, he took his sword and raised his hand, something blue shooting out of it and hitting the Succubus in the chest, making her scream and fall over in pain, and as long as Ritsu held his hand in that position, the ball of light would continue to torture her. Momo raised her fist, and punched the blonde Demon in the back, making her plummet to the ground and hit it hardly. Aiko was about to finish off the Angel when suddenly, she heard a machine right behind her and whipped around to see a girl with black hair and red bangs raising a chainsaw at her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Aiko yelled, getting out of the way just before the chainsaw sliced her in half.

Aiko took a moment to observe the attacker. Judging by her clothes, she was most certainly not an Angel. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. Anika got up and dodged as the girl tried slicing her in half as well.

_It hates both Demons and Angels? How is that possible_? Aiko wondered as the girl went for another swing at her.

"Who are you?" Aiko demanded.

The girl didn't respond, but ran towards her the speed of light with her chainsaw raised. Aiko, knowing she couldn't dodge, grabbed the chainsaw when it was just a few inches away from her face. The girl tried pushing down on the chainsaw to make Aiko loose her grip, but Aiko kept holding on. The girl pushed harder, and Aiko noticed that she had purple eyes.

"I can't stay like this forever!" Aiko thought out loud.

This girl was much too strong to be any normal person.

"What the hell are you?" Aiko asked.

Once again, the girl didn't answer. Aiko knew she was going to lose her grip soon, and she started thinking about everything that had happened in the past few years. Getting her revenge, meeting the other VOCALOIDS, meeting Ryu, and...Anika! With with one final large push, the girl broke Aiko's grip, the chainsaw going right into Aiko's chest. Aiko's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, blood spattering everywhere.

She felt blood pouring out of her mouth and chest, dripping onto her skin and the girl who had just forced the chainsaw into her. Although, when Aiko finally fell limp on the ground, she couldn't wake herself up like she was supposed to.

_Did she just...really...kill me_...? Aiko thought, not able to speak, then, her world went completely black.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Ryu screamed, fighting the binds, ignoring the pain, not daring to scream Aiko's real name. He kept coughing up loads of blood at a time, but didn't care.

He pulled as hard as he could, and finally, the binds came lose, letting Ryu escape. He fell to his knees, coughing up a huge load of blood before scrambling to Aiko's body, cradling her in his arms.

"Stop pretending, I know you're pretending!" Ryu yelled, her, but he knew the truth.

Aiko was gone.

Her eyes were half open and lifeless, and she had a few drying tears going down her cheeks. Blood was spattered all over her, and she didn't give Ryu a sign of life, a flick of the tongue, a gurgle of blood, anything. But, Ryu's hopes were false. Aiko wasn't coming back. Everyone stopped their fighting and stood there, stunned.

Kiki put a hand over her mouth, and the other VOCALOIDS stared in shock. Ryu looked like he was about to break down, but then gave a wide, ear to ear smile. He started to laugh psychotically, and turned to the girl who had just killed Aiko.

"I'm impressed! You actually managed to end a Demon! I know what you are, and the only things you can't kill are Shadows like me. I think you have some grudge against me, because you killed my last Demon, too, Adri. But, my question is, how on earth do you do it? How on earth do you manage to end a Demon with a chainsaw? But, you must know the ugly truth about Demons. No matter how many you kill, we Shadows will just make more, and I'm afraid, you can do nothing about that, no matter how hard you try. Angels, on the other hand, are much easier to get rid of, but I'd be careful on what you do, killing too many could mess with 'Good' and 'Evil'. I'm just glad that you can't keep Demons away for good, because if there were only Angels left, life would be so boring. But, what's the point of living anyway if you're just going to die? Although, Adri, I can't allow you to kill this Demon." Ryu finished, picking up Aiko's body and walking away from the scene.

"Also, don't try to kill me, it'll be in vain." Ryu called out as he walked away.

"Oh, one more thing. I heard you like playing with undead." Ryu said, and hovered his hand above the ground, where an Undead clawed its way out of the ground, getting the attention of Adri.

Ryu turned to both the Angels and Demons.

"I'd get out of here before you end up like her." Ryu said, gesturing to Aiko.

The others nodded and glared at each other before going their separate ways. But Anika stopped and looked back at Adri with a sad look in her eyes.

"A- I mean, Melody! Come on!" Momo called. Anika looked at Momo, who was ahead of her.

"Right..." She said and gave one last glance before she flew away.

**That was a fun chapter to write! The OC in this, Adrienne, belongs to Saikun Volker Saxon. Sorry we took so long to upload! Ryu really is an asshole, he doesn't even care that Aiko just died!**

**Ryu: …THEY DIDN'T READ THE-*Heather slams Ryu's mouth shut***

**DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING! Anyway, so, review please~!**


	9. The Truth About Ryu Yukio

**WARNING: This chapter is SAD! SAD I TELL YOU! WAAAAH! *Cries* Anyway, for all of you Ryu haters out there, this chapter is dedicated to YOU. You'll find out in this chapter why Ryu always acts like a complete jackass. *Sniffle* SOOOO SAAAAD!**

**Ryu: HEY! DON'T PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER! IT'S EMBARRASING! **

**Oh come on, lighten up!**

Chapter 9: The Truth About Ryu Yukio

Ryu walked into the woods, Aiko still dead in his arms, and as soon as he was sure no one was watching, his grin turned into a look of pure fear. His black heart beat faster and faster and his adrenalin made him run faster than normal through the woods, jumping over logs and ducking under branches, despite the darkness of night. He found a clearing and fell to his knees, laying Aiko down gently and putting his hands on his head, his eyes wide and teary.

_"Ryu, don't you dare cry! You're a Shadow! You don't care!"_ Ryu told himself over and over again.

He had never cried before except for when he was Human, but kept his ugly past away from his mind. What mattered now was getting his snack back.

_"Snack? Why the hell am I calling Aiko-chan a snack? SNAP OUT OF IT! She means nothing to you, Ryu! NOTHING!"_ Ryu yelled at himself, and cursed to the sky.

_"This is all Shion-san's fault! If he hadn't been punched in the face by that Succubus, then Aiko-chan would still be alive! He deserves to die! But Aiko-chan wouldn't want that...WHY AM I CARING ABOUT AIKO-CHAN SO MUCH? DAMN IT!"_ Ryu kept fighting with himself for a large amount of time before hearing something behind him.

He turned, seeing nothing. Still keeping his tears from going down his face, he turned back to Aiko. He had to figure out a way to revive her. An Angel could do it, Angels get all the good stuff, but what kind of Angel would help a Shadow? A half Angel like that one with the long sword who was fighting the Succubus before Aiko was killed?

No, that Halfy was fighting for the Angels. Suddenly, Ryu heard something like a gun, and felt something rub up against the back of his head. Cold sweat dripped down his face, and for the first time in years, he was starting to fear death. He slowly looked behind him, and could just make out what was at his head. It was a gun engraved with crosses, and holding it, was man who looked to be about 25 with long white hair pulled into a ponytail that seemed to be glowing.

He was extremely pale and his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a pure white suit jacket with a fancy blue shirt underneath and his pants and shoes were also pure white. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the darkness. Ryu already knew that it was an Angel. This is was his only chance.

Beg to the Angel and get Aiko back, or die with her. What a choice difference. Although, Ryu wasn't that polite when it came to Angels.

"Don't you dare shoot." Ryu said in an aggressive voice.

Thankfully, the Angel slowly lowered his gun. Ryu quickly spun around, turning to face the Angel who had an emotionless expression on his face. Ryu noticed that he had a second gun in his other hand, and the Angel kept his fingers on both triggers.

"I didn't know Shadows could cry." The Angel said with an emotionless, yet calming voice.

Ryu growled at him, realizing he had let a tear escape his eyes.

"Insult me all you want! I don't care!" Ryu yelled at him.

"Are you crying because of the dead Demon? I didn't know Shadows cared." The Angel said.

Ryu scowled, but couldn't keep it up for long before he burst into tears.

"I'm such a weakling..." Ryu mumbled.

He looked up at the Angel, who seemed to be giving him a sympathetic look. Ryu wouldn't fall for it. That's the exact look he gave to his mother before he killed-Ryu kept those bad memories out of his mind.

"My name is Ryu Yukio, and I'm begging you, bring the Demon back!" Ryu said, getting onto his hands and knees at the Angels feet.

"Do you want to eat the rest of her soul that badly?" The Angel asked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER DAMN SOUL ANYMORE! I JUST WANT AIKO-CHAN, THAT'S IT! KILL ME IF YOU HAVE TO, JUST GIVE AIKO-CHAN BACK!" Ryu yelled at the Angel.

He looked at Ryu for a good long time before finally speaking.

"Why are you desperate to bring this Demon back when you're a Shadow? I thought they didn't have feelings. They're driven by hunger, am I correct?" The Angel asked, making Ryu even angrier.

"Well, I guess I'm just different from the rest." Ryu said.

The Angel chuckled gently.

"Alright, I'll bring her back. Just promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Once you take the rest of this Demon's soul, which will happen whether you want to or not, you will have to die as well."

Ryu was silent for a while, before he finally responded.

"Alright, deal." Ryu said.

"Ah, by the way, since you introduced yourself, Ryu-san, I shall tell you who I am. My name is Kazuhiro Sujama." Kazuhiro said, walking over to Aiko.

"Can I call you Kazu-kun?" Ryu asked in a joking way. Kazuhiro didn't respond, but gave a small smile.

"You might want to close your eyes." He said.

Ryu sighed turning around and closing his eyes as a flash of bright light filled the area, and it was soon gone. Ryu turned around, opening his eyes to see that Kazuhiro was gone, and Aiko was back to her normal form. Her gash from the chainsaw was healed, and her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Ryu chuckled and gave a silent thank you to Kazuhiro.

"Maybe Angels aren't so bad after all." Ryu said, picking up Aiko.

As he was about to leave the area, something brushed past his face, and he saw another Angel in front of him.

"Or, maybe they do suck." Ryu said, and laughed as he ran the speed of light away from the Angel, which he eventually escaped.

"If my Familiar form was a bird, life would be so much easier..." Ryu mumbled, going into Shadow form and putting Aiko down as he walked through the outside wall and opened the front door, picking up Aiko again and carrying her into the house.

He laid Aiko in her bed, where Anika was sleeping with a stuffed bunny next to her. He went into snake form, curling up in a ball on the floor, seeing how everything had happened in such little time. When Aiko awoke the next morning, she was confused as hell.

"Ryu-kun?" She asked, poking the snake still curled into a ball.

Ryu looked up, and immediately went back into Human form.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is awake." Ryu said, smirking at her.

"Shut up-wait. Ryu-kun, didn't I die?"

"Yes~!"

"THEN HOW THE HELL AM I STILL ALIVE?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Why? Why am I alive?"

"Because..."

"Don't tell me you actually care for me?"

"No! Not at all! I just want to eat your soul, that's all! Don't take it the wrong way; I know how it feels to get your soul taken."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I used to be a Demon."

"Why?"

"I don't like to remember why I became a Demon...it sort've explains why I seduce girls all the time."

"Tell me!"

"Alright, alright."

_"Onii-chan! Please play a game with me?" A little girl yelled as she tackled her older brother._

_The boy simply laughed, with his sister on top of him as he brushed his black hair out of his face._

_"Rui-chan, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm too old for house!" The boy exclaimed._

_"But Ryyuuuu-oniii!" Rui complained._

"When I was Human, I was the only boy in my family. I had 5 sisters, and my father had died when I was a baby, so, I didn't know him very well. My mom, you could say, was a slut, and that's how I got all my little sisters, but she treated them all well, other than other sluts who just dumped their kids in random places. She took care of us, of course, but, still...something happened after a while..." Ryu explained.

_"Mom? When are you coming home? Everyone's getting restless, and we have to stop just heating up spaghettio's every night! Mom, are you even listening? MOM!" Ryu screamed into the phone._

_"Ryu, you can go one more night heating something up. I'm busy."_

_"DOING WHAT? BANGING A RANDOM GUY?"_

_"DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!"_

_"YOU'RE BARELY A MOM ANYMORE!"_

_"LIKE YOU CAN DO ANY BETTER?"_

_"I BET I CAN!"_

_"FINE THEN, TAKE CARE OF THE GIRLS!"_

_Then she hung up, and didn't come back. Ryu screamed in frustration. He had been years, using his mother's credit cards and money she had left behind. By now, he had dark circles under his eyes, which were larger than the average business man. He couldn't take it anymore._

_"Onii-chan, when's mom coming back?" Rui asked. Ryu was now 18 and had been taking care of his little sisters since he was 8._

_"Mom isn't coming back." Ryu said._

_ Rui, who had already known but kept her hopes up, sighed sadly._

_"We're going to be OK, right?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else." Ryu said, smiling at Rui._

_Of course, he knew he couldn't keep his promise forever._

"And then...that's when my whole life turned upside-down..." Ryu said.

"What happened?" Aiko asked.

"If I start to break down, slap me, OK?" Ryu asked, grinning at Aiko.

Aiko smiled and nodded.

_Ryu walked home with a bag of groceries in his arms, and sighed to himself. He had to get a job to get some more money, and only got at least an hour of sleep a day if he was lucky. He arrived at the house, but for some reason, didn't hear Rui or his other five sisters playing or arguing. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door slowly, and the horrible scent of blood filled his nose. He also saw the most horrible sight. All of his sisters were dead and slaughtered on the ground. Ryu's eyes widened, and he dropped the groceries and backed up, tripping down the little step that led to the front door. Ryu scrambled back into the house, in a complete panic. He put both hands on his head, looking like he was about to rip his hair out. Who had done this? Who would be so cruel to slaughter his sisters? Tears streamed out of his eyes like a waterfall, and he realized that Rui wasn't there. Could one of his siblings have survived?_

_"RUI!" Ryu yelled at the top of his lungs, looking everywhere for his sister._

_"Ryu…" Said a very quiet and hoarse voice. Ryu whipped around to see Rui on the floor of the living room, barely alive. Ryu ran over to her, falling to his knees at her beaten body._

_"Rui, who did this? WHO DID IT?" Ryu demanded._

_"Mommy…" Rui answered. Ryu's heart stopped. Their own mother had exterminated them?_

_"Was it really mom? Did she do it?" Ryu asked. _

_"Mommy…sent…bad people…" Rui mumbled. Anger and hatred boiled inside of Ryu. He whipped out his cell phone, and was about to dial 911 when Rui lightly grabbed his wrist._

_"Don't…I'm not…going…to make…it…" Rui mumbled._

_"Rui, don't be stupid! I'm going to save you!" Ryu yelled._

_"Sayo…nara…Onii-chan…" Rui said, and her hand fell limp on the ground._

_"Rui? RUI! NO, DON'T DIE ON ME! COME ON, WAKE UP! RUUUIIIII!" Ryu screamed in agony. All of siblings, dead, and Ryu wasn't there to save them. He broke his promise. Ryu burst into tears, cradling Rui in his arms. Ryu screamed once again, and heard footsteps. He stopped crying, and looked around. He noticed his shadow had a different form. He screamed, and scoot backwards. His shadow came out of the wall, and smirked at Ryu._

"Holy...Ryu, I'm so sorry..." Aiko said.

"No, it's fine." Ryu said.

"So…was that your Shadow? The person who made you a Demon?" Aiko asked. Ryu nodded.

"The Shadow told me everything that I told you. About power, revenge, and how he'd take my soul in the end. I agreed, just like you did, and I slaughtered my mother soon afterwards, and then man my mother had hired. Although, what I didn't tell you, is what happens after your soul is taken. Depending on what the Shadow wants to do, you can one, have your body taken over by the Shadow, two, turn into a Shadow, or three, be reborn as an Angel, which rarely happens to Demons. I was made into a Shadow when the rest of my soul was taken." Ryu said.

"Does it...does it hurt?" Aiko asked.

"Well, it hurts a lot more than getting sliced up by a chainsaw, I'll tell you that. But, yeah, it's indescribable pain when you're turned into a Shadow. It's even more pain when your body is taken over, but it's painless when you're reborn into an Angel." Ryu said.

"Oh...so, tell me, Ryu, why do you seduce girls like you do? Especially Teto." Aiko asked.

"It's because Teto reminds me of Rui." Ryu said.

"So, you seduce girls that remind you of your family?" Aiko asked.

Ryu nodded.

"It brings me back to when I was still a kid, and I'd have to role play someone's boy friend every time, or their prince charming." Ryu said and chuckled.

"What, were your sisters actually in love with you?" Aiko asked with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." Ryu said and chuckled sadly.

"Y'know, this is the first time I've seen you not acting like a total idiot." Aiko said and giggled.

"Yeah, well, my dear Aiko, I believe one of us is going to be last, so, should we race?" Ryu asked, giving a cocky smile to Aiko.

Aiko smirked, rolling her eyes at him.

"I am so going to beat you!" She yelled, darting out the door to the bathroom. Ryu smiled at her for a second before darting after her.

**Well? Was it sad? Do you still hate Ryu? Hm? HM? I'd like to know :3 Also, one of Ryu-NGS's OC's were in this chapter, the rest are coming in a few chapters, and it's going to be FUNNEH. For you Mikuo fans out there, Mikuo's coming in the next chapter, so, yeah.**

**Next Chapter: Mikuo Gets His Own Yandere and Miku Gets Another Hater**


End file.
